bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Creatures of the BioShock series
Candidate for Deletion? Is this needed? For the most part, we only make pages for things that can be interacted with in the games: enemies, items, locations, machines, etc. This seems to fall under the category of something you'd see on a blog: Flora and Fauna of Rapture. The players can't interact with any of the sea creatures, so why have an article about them? Unownshipper (talk) 21:59, January 6, 2014 (UTC) What are the guidelines for this list? It says "Creatures of BioShock," but you also have animals from Columbia here as well (or is it the whole series?). I think this should be organized alphabetically, by animal kingdom, or by game. Unownshipper (talk) 04:08, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Include If this article is about creatures in the BioShock universe, wouldn't that include the creatures featured in BioShock Infinite as well? ZanyDragon (talk) 02:57, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Consider this. ZanyDragon (talk) 02:58, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Creature - The Wild Bunny https://bioshock.fandom.com/wiki/File:WildBunny.jpg unknown fish The unknown fish undr the lighthouse looks like a Pike or a Zander i need help taking screenshots, how do you fly and go through walls in Bioshock Infinite. Is their a mod? Need Help Need help with Screenshots How do you fly and go through walls in Bioshock Infinite? is their a modGamerCreator (talk) 20:16, January 26, 2014 (UTC)GamerCreator Who said the Giant Squid may have been fleeing from the whale. That type of whale fed on Krill. The Squid would have little to fear from it. In fact, it is possible that Giant Squid may occasionally target baby whales. The only reason it would flee from a whale is if it was a Sperm Whale, which are there only known natural predator. If we are going to speculate on the behavior of the animals shown, let's keep it realistic. ( 04:17, January 27, 2014 (UTC)) Cats are banned in Rapture? Is this said anywhere ? :I believe it was Oscar Calraca who revealed this. :Unownshipper (talk) 07:48, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :"he was not allowed to take his cats along" :Not clear that they are banned, tho. You would think that cats would be useful in handling Raptures inevitable vermin problems. We certainly see alot of canned food for cats and lots of cats (dead ones) and you would think that Schrodingers Cat in Dionysus Park would have then been grounds for a charge of Accepting Smuggled Goods against Lamb or one of her cohorts. : 10:49, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Alphabetic order Is it possible to put the lists in alphabetic order, i don't know how this is done ? Fossils Count ??? If so, A few more then in the museum and wall decorations Renaming This article is about the Creatures in the BioShock Series, however, it is still called "Creatures of BioShock". Shouldn't it be called "Creatures of the BioShock Series" or something similar instead? —[[User:Mainframe98|'Mainframe98']] talk·'blog'·''' ' 14:19, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Spot the Octopus Has anyone actually seen this octopus anywhere in Burial at Sea? It is also seen on the banner for Episode 2. Shacob (talk) 00:06, July 29, 2015 (UTC) : Never find those Octopus during gameplays and screenshot projects. I'm pretty sure Octopus was cut out from final version(= Removed contents). : Pawn of Atlas (talk) 10:29, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Very true. I will add it to the removed content page and point it out on other articles. --Shacob (talk) 13:16, June 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Well, an octopus exists in the game files for both Burial at Sea 1 and 2. It has a skeleton rig for animation as well. ::http://imgur.com/l6FbnS5 ::It's in the DLCB_Octopus folder. As for whether or not it appears in the final game...UpgradeTech (talk) 02:29, June 21, 2016 (UTC) :::Honestly there is a lot of stuff in the folders that didn't make it into the game, so we can't rely on that. I don't ever recall seeing an octopus in BaS. I recently have been getting screens of the start of Part 1 and I can say for sure it's not in that part. It could be on the trip down to Fontaine's or seen out a window at some point though. sm --Solarmech (talk) 11:40, June 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::I loaded up my Housewares checkpoint, noclipped out of the station and I did find an octopus opening and closing, but stuck near the rocks. It's by the non-Housewares seahorse building. ::::http://imgur.com/a/vucae ::::I even went through the entire sequence through Cohen's club to noclip out of the bathysphere during the first descent. Unfortunately, by the time Booker says the "we're all buried at sea" line, the buildings all disappear/lose their detail. UpgradeTech (talk) 02:12, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Great found! Do you think it is stuck by accident and was meant to be seen by the player or it was left out on purpose (assuming you can't see it without console commands)? Regardless, I urge you to upload that model, as it is really neat. --Shacob (talk) 00:48, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Need to Clean-up This page's articles and gallery are pretty mess up. There are too many images in single gallery, and most of the images are horribly low quality. I think it will have high readability if we seperate those images into each subsections like Plasmid page( EX: Electro Bolt, Incinerate! etc ). What do you think about it, guys? Pawn of Atlas (talk) 10:35, November 28, 2015 (UTC) :I'm late, I know *ducks to avoid tomato*, but as Shacob has marked this page as in need of cleanup, I think it's a good idea to list what exactly needs to be done to make this page great again. I'm quite clueless about that. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 14:50, June 20, 2016 (UTC) As far as I see this, the whole format is a bit messy, but frankly nothing that major: *Not every animal has the game it is seen in mentioned, nor the location, and those that have, may relay on that the reader has inside knowledge, example from Turtles: "most notably through the viewing windows in the elevators" (What elevator? '''We' know its Market Street, but some other readers won't necessarily). *Some facts are also in need of citation and some are faulty: It is stated that Gulper Eels are "found at the bottom of the ocean in BioShock 2", but they were only seen on adds in Point Prometheus in the multiplayer (or I have missed something quite interesting). *Cut content like the animals from the zoo needs to be moved, as they were removed. *As Pawn of Atlas mentioned, the gallery is large and should either be divided or the images should be placed in the section of the right animal. *There is also several links to the same page. *Some animals have Wikipedia links and other not. At first I though that it would be a good idea to divide the animals to which game they are seen in/mentioned, for the Rapture part. But that could be complicated as some appear in more than one game. As the list is quite long, I'm wondering if we could use a format similar to the one used on the Rapture Records page for listing the various albums. We could add a picture of each animal, where they are seen, what level, what game, a description, maybe even Latin names. I think it would look more organized and the gallery's images would be placed next to the right animal. I actually think this page could grow, example: As there is several different kind of fish, we could list them with a proper picture, instead of having every fish in just one section (though the section is quite vague, as example sharks also fall under that category). --Shacob (talk) 17:34, June 20, 2016 (UTC) :I'm still not a fan of this article in general, but it looks like it's here to stay. I think the Rapture Records format is is a great idea and may actually be better suited to this topic than it is on that page. I agree with the category break down (animal name, picture, location, level, game, description) as well with the exception of Latin name. Taxonomic classification is very precise and with the exception of Apis Mellifera, it'd be difficult if not impossible to determine the proper species name. :Unownshipper (talk) 04:59, June 27, 2016 (UTC)